Je ne veux pas te perdre
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: Ce n'est que Lui. Elle lui avait déjà parlé. Des centaines de fois, en sept longues années. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci serait-elle différente ?
1. Chapter 1

**A quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. A quelqu'un de fantastique, d'unique tout simplement.**

**A la personne qui a le plus de qualités dans mon monde, quelqu'un sans qui je ne serais pas ce que je suis et sans qui je pourrais pas exister.**

_**Je suis tellement désolée.**_

**

* * *

**

* * *

Lily Evans inspira pour se donner du courage, avisant la silhouette assise au bord du lac de Poudlard. La personne qu'elle n'avait cessé de chercher depuis le début de la journée se trouvait à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres, et pourtant la jeune fille ne pouvait se résoudre à la rejoindre.

Allons. Ce n'est que Lui. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'est avancer un pied, puis l'autre, puis encore le premier et faire confiance à ses jambes pour qu'elles arrêtent de trembler.

Elle lui avait déjà parlé. Des centaines de fois, en sept longues années. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci serait-elle différente ?

Peut-être parce que leur dernier échange remontait à quelques jours. Peut-être parce que justement, ce dernier échange n'avait pas été comme les autres. Oh, ils n'étaient pas à leur première dispute, et tout le monde dans l'école de sorcellerie le savait. Mais cette fois-là avait été différente.

Lily ne voulait pas le perdre. Après quelques temps d'apprivoisement mutuel, les deux jeunes gens avaient décidés de mieux se connaître, en faisant fi de leur passé commun où ils étaient considérés comme des ennemis (ou en tout cas, où James était considéré comme le soupirant attitré de la jeune fille).

Une amitié que personne n'aurait cru possible s'était crée entre eux, des liens forts, même si la Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor ne l'aurait jamais admit.

Et il y a deux jours, elle avait tout fait voler en éclats.

Alors, prenant en main tout son courage, elle s'avança en direction de James Potter et de Sirius Black qui discutaient.

_ … tourner la page. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais regarde toi ! On dirait un zombie. J'en ai marre de te ramasser à la petite cuillère, vieux... termina Sirius en apercevant la jeune fille qui s'approchait d'eux.

Lily vit ce dernier chuchoter quelque chose à son meilleur ami, qui se raidit, dos à elle.

_ Bon, je vous laisse, fit Black en hésitant, se levant en lançant un regard étrange à la rousse.

La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner les mains dans les poches, puis se tourna vers James, qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos, lançant des cailloux dans le lac.

_ James... commença-t-elle, la voix défaillante.

A la mention de son prénom, ce dernier se raidit à nouveau et lança un plus gros caillou, qui fit un énorme « plouf » en tombant dans l'eau.

A ce stade de la conversation (ou plutôt du monologue), Lily Evans se demanda si cela valait le coup. Mais en reposant ses yeux sur le garçon qui se tenait devant elle, elle décida qu'elle piétinerait sa dignité s'il le fallait, pour recevoir un simple regard de lui.

_ Écoute... Ce que je vais te dire est important. Je ne suis pas très... douée pour les... excuses, alors...

En voyant qu'il n'avait toujours aucune réaction, elle se mit en colère.

_ Je suis désolée, voilà ! Je n'aurais pas dû te dire toutes ces horribles choses sur la confiance ! J'en suis consciente, j'ai été détestable ! Mais je t'en prie, regarde moi ! S'il te plaît, James...

Il haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « Il va falloir que tu fasses mieux ».

La colère de Lily retomba immédiatement, sans qu'elle le veuille, ne laissant place qu'à une horrible sensation de solitude et de désespoir. James comptait plus qu'elle l'avouera jamais. Elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, s'asseyant à ses côtés, pouvant voir son profil.

Il avait les yeux fermés et les poings serrés. Son visage était livide et ses lèvres étaient pincées.

Elle posa un main sur la sienne, le sentant tressaillir. Quelle ironie de savoir qu'ils n'avaient jamais été si proches physiquement qu'au moment d'une de leur dispute !

_ Je m'excuse. Je suis désolée. Pardonne moi... énonça Lily en sentant les larmes couler sur sa joue pâle, sa voix faiblissant.

Mais James ne parla pas, ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de serrer un peu plus les poings.

_ Quand tu m'as parlé de ça... Ça m'a mise hors de moi. J'ai mal réagi, j'ai été impulsive. Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit... Je te le jure.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Lily. Cette dernière reçut comme un coup de poing la colère qu'elle voyait dans son regard.

_ Vas-t-en, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Lily sentit ses sanglots redoubler et elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir de sa vie, jamais.

_ Non... murmura-t-elle, voyant James reporter son attention sur le lac. Non. Pas avant que tu ais entendu ce que j'ai à te dire.

Il soupira et défit sa main de l'étreinte de celle de Lily, et la passa dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre... fit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Elle fût heureuse de voir que le jeune homme frémit. Il avait une réaction !

_ Je ne veux pas. Je veux que tu sois tout les jours à mes côtés. Je veux qu'on continu à se parler comme avant, qu'on continu à s'échanger nos secrets, à rire comme on avait l'habitude de faire... Je ne veux pas d'une vie où tu ne serais pas. Je suis tellement désolée...

James se tourna vers elle, sans une once de colère dans son regard, cette fois. Encouragée, et avec espoir, Lily continua.

_ Ma réaction a été débile. J'ai juste été blessée d'apprendre que tu m'avais caché une telle chose... C'est ma meilleure amie...

La jeune femme ferma douloureusement les yeux en revoyant la scène, James confiant à Remus Lupin la relation qu'il avait eu quelques semaines plus tôt avec Judy Geller, durant la fête célébrant la victoire au Quidditch de l'équipe des rouges et ors contre Poufsouffle.

_ Tout ce que je t'ai dit... James, je ne le pensais sincèrement pas ! J'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère, de la déception, de la tristesse... Crois moi. Je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas te perdre... répéta-t-elle.

Le brun leva les yeux vers elle, le visage pâle. Une vague de remord submergea Lily tandis qu'elle comprenait, en voyant ses prunelles chocolats se poser sur elle, combien elle l'avait fait souffrir. Mais quelle idiote ! La jeune fille avait pris le risque de le perdre et ne le réalisait que maintenant. Merlin, qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire s'il décidait de la rejeter, comme elle l'avait tant de fois fait auparavant ? Lily savait qu'elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Elle tenait beaucoup trop à lui. Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais dit.

_ James...

_ Ca suffit, la coupa-t-il en décroisant ses jambes et en les ramenant vers son buste. Arrête.

_ Mais... balbutia Lily en le regardant d'un air effaré.

_ Je vais réfléchir. Je ne te promet rien, mais je te promet d'y réfléchir, énonça James d'un ton distant et froid qui fit mal à la jeune femme.

La jolie rousse le regarda se lever sans avoir la force de le retenir. Elle le vit lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner rapidement en direction de la silhouette massive et sombre du château Poudlard.

_ James ! Cria-t-elle dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir.

Il s'arrêta sans se retourner, lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'entendait.

_ Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Lily s'était levée à sont tour et avait mis ses mains en porte-voix pour que son cri atteigne les oreilles du jeune homme malgré le vent sifflant qui s'était levé.

Un instant, James sembla tenter de se retourner et de courir vers elle. Mais il regarda droit devant lui en chassant l'idée d'un revers de main et continua sa marche silencieuse dans le parc, loin de son amie, loin de Lily.


	2. Pardonner demande de la force

**- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.**.. soupira James.

Remus acquieça dans une moue compatissante. Perchés en haut de la tour d'astronomie, James et lui étaient venus discuter de cette histoire qui dépassait le pauvre capitaine. Après avoir laissé Lily dans le parc, où il n'avait pu se résoudre à lui pardonner, car même si tout avait été sa faute au départ de cette dispute, les paroles de Lily l'avait blessé, ils étaient montés ici.  
Il avait juste voulu s'excuser et s'expliquer...

**- Mais comment elle a bien pu l'apprendre ? Je pensais que Judy n'allait rien lui dire**, demanda le loup-garou.

**- **_**Je**_** lui ai dit ! C'est vrai... Au départ, je voulais garder ma relation avec Judy secrète parce que je savais que Lily le prendrait mal. Je sais bien que, malgré qu'on soit amis, elle a encore des aprioris sur moi dans mon rôle de "petit-ami". Tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas aller la voir, au détour d'un couloir et lui balancer " Oh tiens Lily, au fait, je sors avec ta meilleure amie !". Je l'aurais perdu ...  
**  
James laissa son regard parcourir les paysages magnifiques d'Ecosse. Le lac où se reflétait le soleil couchant, la forêt interdite qui s'assombrissait au fil des minutes, l'herbe verdoyante sur laquelle il était assis plus tôt et où Lily lui avait fait ses excuses...  
**  
- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Regarde où toute cette histoire vous a mené l'un l'autre ! **

Le brun à lunette prit son visage entre ses mains et ferma les yeux, revoyant le jour de leur dispute. La pire semaine qu'il ait pu avoir ...

**- J'avais besoin de le faire, sans vraiment le vouloir.** **Je n'en pouvais plus de garder ça pour moi alors que je voyais Lily rire avec moi et pleurer dans mes bras quelques temps plus tard. Elle me faisait confiance, elle est tout pour moi, elle avait le droit de savoir, **expliqua James, d'une voix rauque et faible, tant que si Remus n'avait pas l'ouïe très fine grâce à sa condition, il aurait bien eu du mal à l'entendre.

Remus ne savait plus pour qui il compatissait le plus. Les deux, sans doute. Pour Lily qui avait été tenu à l'écart de la vie de James, et pour lui, car il s'était confié à la seule fille qui ai compté pour lui et qu'il n'avait trouvé que des reproches au lieu du réconfort en retour. Au final, les deux avaient raison et les deux avaient tort.

**- Mais pourtant, tu savais qu'elle allait mal le prendre, non ? **

James acquiesça, les yeux dans le vague. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là avec Lily ? Tout allait pour le mieux depuis qu'elle était devenue son amie, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas eu le droit à une "Happy End" tous les deux ?

**- James, mon vieux ...**, reprit Remus.** Je ne suis pas pour que tu caches de telles choses à Lily puisque tu l'aimes et qu'elle t'a enfin donné sa confiance, mais je comprends les raisons qui t'ont poussé à le faire. En lui racontant tout, elle ne pourra plus dire que tu lui mens. Il faut que tu vois le bon et le mauvais côté des choses !  
**  
**- Je t'avoues que je ne vois pas beaucoup de bon cotés dans cette histoire... Si seulement je me sentais soulagé d'avoir tout dit, je pourrais me dire que finalement ça en valait peut-être la peine. Mais là, à part détruire notre relation, avouer n'a servi à rien. **

Le loup-garou regarda quelques instants son ami qui semblait au fond du gouffre. Plus il l'observait marmonner ses regrets, plus un agacement venait remplacer sa compassion. Où était passé le James prêt à tout pour ce qu'il voulait ? Le Gryffondor qui ne se sent aucunement ridicule quand il se met à danser la _Danse des Canards_ dans la salle commune ? Le jeune homme absolument fou amoureux de Lily, à qui prendre deux baffes par jour ne le décourager même pas ?

Il allait se faire remplacer par un dépressif qui ressassait ses remords ? Sûrement pas !

Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et le fit retourner vers lui. L'air déterminé qu'il avait surpris James qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que Remus voulait.

**- James, regarde-toi ! Tu crois vraiment que tu donnes l'impression d'être un Gryffondor vaillant et fort contre tout ? Tu t'étais excusé, tout à l'heure Lily l'a fait, alors où y a-t-il encore un problème ? Vous vous compliquez tout alors qu'un simple pardon suffit ! Est-ce que tu t'es mis à la place de Lily, ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute ? Imagine ce qu'elle a dû ressentir : vous étiez devenus trop proche pour que tu lui avoues que tu gardais un secret aussi gros depuis que vous étiez amis. Comment tu aurais réagi à sa place ?** débita Remus, en marquant des pauses entre les phrases pour que James assimile chacune d'entre elles. 

Ce dernier le regardait d'ailleurs avec des yeux ronds. Trop surpris de la réaction de Remus, il l'écoutait avec attention.

**Je suis prêt à parier que tu aurais réagi **_**exactement **_**pareil, James ! Pareil si ce n'est plus. C'est comme si Lily t'avouais qu'elle est sortie avec Sirius en secret pendant des semaines !**

Une colère sans égale s'empara du capitaine de Quidditch à la phrase du loup-garou. Tous ses muscles s'étaient contractés et son pouls s'était soudainement accéléré.

**C'est vrai ?** s'écria-t-il, les poings serrés.

**Tu vois !** fit Remus en le montrant de la main. **Tu vois comme tu réagis ! James, vous vous faîtes du mal pour rien…**

La colère de James s'envola pour faire place à un énorme sentiment d'idiotie. Il l'avait fait souffrir une fois, il ne pouvait pas accepter de recommencer une seconde en ignorant ses excuses. Ses excuses…. Le jeune homme réalisa également à quel point Lily avait dû faire preuve de courage pour venir le voir. Elle qui tenait plus que tout à sa dignité. Sans doute plus que lui. S'abaisser à faire des excuses était l'une des pires choses pour Lily.

« _S'excuser est un signe de faiblesse_ » avait-elle dit un jour.

Pourtant, Dumbledore n'avait-il pas glissé dans son discours de début d'année, qu'il avait écouté d'une oreille peu attentive, que « _S'excuser demande du courage et de la force_ » ?

Un grand sourire illumina alors pour la première fois depuis quelques jours le visage de James. Il serra brièvement Remus dans ses bras et détala les escaliers jusqu'à la Grande Salle où tout le monde finissait de manger. Essoufflé, James arriva à la hauteur de Lily qui mangeait seule, les joues rougies et les yeux humides. Sans qu'elle l'ait vu entrer, James prit sa main la forçant à se lever. Un mélange de stupéfaction, d'appréhension et de bonheur se dessina sur le doux visage de Lily.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qu'il se passait, James la fit taire en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**Je t'aime.**


End file.
